The applicants seek funding for a special symposium that would be held at the International Association of Dental Research, Baltimore Maryland, March 9-11, 2005. The goal of the symposium is to bring together state of the art presentations addressing the role of the Extracellular Matrix in the craniofacial complex. The ECM is a complex structure harboring a myriad of structural proteins whose functions are now beginning to be unraveled. Using a host of experimental approaches ranging from classic protein chemistry, nanotechnology, molecular and cell biology to the creation of animal models new and unexpected roles for individual ECM proteins is emerging. By assembling key scientists in this area a coordinated picture will emerge about the past, present and future of role of ECM in the form and function of the head and face. The program will focus on the following areas: The Role of the Extracellular Matrix in: A) Suture formation B) Bone C) Teeth: Enamel D) Dentin and Cementum E) Temporomandibular Joint.